


Missing You

by TsukiDaisy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDaisy/pseuds/TsukiDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki has finals, so him and Tsukiyama haven't been able to see each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

He checked his phone again, aggravated that only a few minutes had passed since he had last looked. He understood that Kaneki needed to study for finals, but not seeing him as often as usual made him feel antsy. Thoughts of going to Kanekis' apartment for a surprise visit were all too tempting, though Tsukiyama knew that he couldn't let them be any more than fantasy. Sighing, he unlocked his phone again and before he could talk himself out of it, he tapped out a message.

_Still studying, Kaneki-kun?_

Less than a minute later, his phone gave a small chime.

_I'm glad you texted, I needed a break._

Tsukiyama smiled as he read the message. He could imagine all too well Kaneki sitting at the low coffee table in his room, textbooks open in front of him, tapping a pen gently against his lips as he waited for him to respond. God, he missed seeing him. He glanced up at his bedroom door, confirming it was closed before sending his next message.  

_I miss you very much._

_Just a little longer, then I'm all yours (*^-^*)_

He got up from the chair by the window and made his way to the bed, stretching out comfortably on the sheets before replying.

_Would you be kind enough to send me some pictures?_

They had never sent dirty pictures to each other before, so he wondered if Kaneki knew what he was implying. Sure enough, when his phone chimed again and he opened the message, the picture was of Kaneki smiling gently, his head resting on his hand. From the angle, he could tell that he had been right about Kaneki sitting at his table while studying. Tsukiyama adjusted himself a bit on the bed, feeling his heart speed up as he pressed send.

_Kaneki-kun, I know you can do better than that._

A few seconds passed.

_What do you mean?_

He wasn't sure if it was because of how long it had been since he had gotten off or if it was Kanekis' innocence to the situation, but he could feel himself already getting hard.

_I would like intimate pictures of you._

_I should have known._

Tsukiyama laughed lightly. Was he really so predictable? Before he could tap out a reply, his phone chimed again.

_I'm not really sure how to do this, what should I send?_

He bit his bottom lip. How was it that Kaneki could be so unbearably cute in any situation?

_Show me where you would like me to touch you._

It took a little longer for the next message to come, so Tsukiyama put his phone on vibrate while he waited. He opened the image before his phone had even finished buzzing and could feel his throat tighten at the sight. Kaneki had gotten onto his bed and pushed his shirt up, the fabric bunched around his arms, his free hand resting lightly on his chest. Tsukiyama brought the screen so close that his nose was nearly touching it, looking over Kanekis' pale chest, how his small nipples were already hard. He teasingly ran his fingers over his erection as he looked at the photo, shivering lightly. He used his free hand to send his next message.

_Would you like to see where I want your mouth right now, Kaneki-kun?_

The reply came almost instantly.

_Yes please._

Tsukiyama fought back a smile as he snapped a picture of his lips, parting them slightly. Kaneki replied lightning fast again.

_That honestly wasn't what I was expecting._

_Tell me, what were you expecting?_

His phone buzzed a handful of seconds later, and Tsukiyama was surprised to see it was another picture. Kanekis' pants were undone, pulled down slightly on his hips, revealing his light grey underwear. His slender fingers were partially hidden beneath the elastic of the waistband, but the fabric was thin enough that he could see that his fingers were touching the base of his swollen cock. Cold excitement wracked through his body before settling into a warm heat. 

_How indecent, Kaneki-kun._

_You started it._

He didn't have a retort for that. He shimmied out of his clothes, leaving only his briefs. He pulled them down just enough so that his cock was out and snapped a picture.

_Look at the state I'm in just from looking at your body._

_Shit._

The short reply made him laugh. Kaneki only cursed when he was extremely worked up. He bit his lip, wondering if Kaneki would send another message, or if he should send something else. He lightly ran a nail down his exposed length, sighing at the teasing stimulation. The phone buzzed again and he felt himself flush when he read the message.

_I'm coming over. Don't get started without me._


End file.
